Drops of Blood
by X Inori x
Summary: One Shot! A fight with Mukuro goes terribly wrong. Character death, 2718


A/N: Hello everyone, well this is my first Katekyo Hitman Reborn fic, and I really hope everyone will enjoy it. Review kudasai(please)._**  
**_

* * *

_**Drops of Blood**_

_If you could control your destiny, if you could control everything that were to happen, would you do it?_

Strangely, it grew worse, year by year. Dr. Shamal did what he could; the virus developed a resistance to the cure. This is what Sawada Tsunayoshi feared the most.

His only restraints, granted by Dr.Shamal, his only weakness were sakura's. Hibari Kyoya knew this well enough; ever since he was young he always got sick easily. A cold caused him to be hospitalized, Hibari never mind though. 

"The strong always lived off the weak," Hibari always believed that. With his weak body he believed that he must be strong, he must be bloodthirsty, and he would have a determination granted by the devil. 

Hibari was now in the 9th grade, and the most feared person in Namimori junior high. Despite his strange weakness, Hibari also had a second weakness. One that not many knew of it and he wanted to keep it that way.

That weakness was his undying love for Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola X. After the battle of the Vongola rings, Hibari realized how he felt about Tsuna. When they had first met, Tsuna was always afraid of him, Hibari would smile, this fear others held for him was something he loved. That was the first reason Hibari fell in love with him.

The second reason, after Tsuna mastered the hyper dying will mode. It gave Tsuna the slightest chance to beat him. Hibari never knew how much he wanted Tsuna to beat him, to hit him, to kick and bruise his body. Hibari, who hated to lose, wanted to give into someone weaker then him.

The final reason, Tsuna defeating Xanxus. Xanxus was strong in Hibari's eyes, Reborn was interesting, Dino was a considerable opponent, and Mukuro was someone he wanted dead. After Tsuna had won the title of becoming Vongola's 10th, there was no doubt that not only did Hibari want to be hurt by him, but wanted to hurt him.

These thoughts would cause Hibari to lick his lips wickedly whenever he would imagine that his future lover would have blood caressing his serious face, when Tsuna would go into hyper dying will mode. The blood Hibari would squeeze out of him, would match his fiery orange eyes.

These were now thoughts and memories. After Hibari confessed to Tsuna; Tsuna who also had hidden feelings for his sadistic senpai would agree. Hibari never showed Tsuna any affection of any sort, Tsuna on occasion would touch his hand when they were alone, and hold him. But what Tsuna did all the time, no matter who was around, was smile. A smile that was only meant for Hibari, and he knew this, in return he would look at him coldly, but behind those cold eyes was a warm soft look that he would only give Tsuna.

But now, those memories were slowly entering Tsuna's memory as he held Hibari's hand, tears streaming down his face.

He placed Hibari's cold hand upon his cheek.

"You're so cold."

"What do you expect?"

Tsuna never said anything. Hibari was stubborn that way; Mukuro was someone who would eternally taunt Hibari if he weren't dead. As promised Hibari and Mukuro did have their rematch after the dispute with the Varia. 

Even though there were dead sakura trees around them, nevertheless an indication like that never stopped Hibari. It was early spring, there were only buds upon the sakura trees, even if the trees were half dead, there were no flowers, and Hibari would not be affected.

But destiny is cruel that way.

Mukuro hadn't set it up, it wasn't his illusions it was just pure coincidence…but is there really such a thing as coincidence?

Just as Hibari had victory within his grasp, the sakura's bloomed en masse, even Mukuro was surprised. They were not illusions, it was real. This made Hibari weak; weak enough to retreat, but Mukuro hammered him into the ground. Mukuro claimed Hibari's blood, a victory then left the man upon the petals.

Tsuna saw it all, quickly rushing to Hibari's side.

"Hibari-san!"

"What are you doing here?"

"Hibari-san why did you come here if you knew-"

"I didn't-" Tsuna quickly cut Hibari off, something he normally never did.

"We have to get you to Dr. Shamal!"

"No, the virus is now resistant to the cure."

"Hibari-san don't say that to me. Fine I'll move you away."

"I never told you…but even that won't work." Tsuna looked at Hibari painfully; the one thing Tsuna hated about Hibari was that he never told Tsuna anything.

"Why? Why don't you ever tell me anything? Why didn't you tell me it got worse?"

Hibari didn't make eye-contact with Tsuna, this was the first time Hibari felt guilty about hurting Tsuna. Hibari hurt Tsuna many times, physically and emotionally, Tsuna did the same. It was a painful relationship, but Hibari always cared about Tsuna, protecting him when he could. Tsuna always gave Hibari a kind smile, and forgave him.

"I…didn't want to hurt you…" Hibari whispered,

"Hibari-san…" Tsuna looked at the one he loved the most, then for the first time kissed him on the cheek, Hibari flushed slightly.

"I'm sorry I couldn't do much for you…are you really going to…"

Hibari looked up at Tsuna; Tsuna looked down at Hibari. Tsuna knew the answer, this painful answer he never wanted to hear, this was the most painful thing Hibari ever did do to him. Despite the pain, Tsuna always held on, even though he complained about the training sessions with Reborn in the past. This pain, that he and Hibari shared, if Hibari was with him, he could endure it all. But what if Hibari was gone?

"You've done enough. You've loved me for so long."

"Hibari-san…I…will always love you."

"This virus, I never knew it would kill me. But do you know why sakura's are pink?" Hibari asked, dusting some petals off him, though this was a hard task for him.

"No, I don't."

"They say sakura's grow on top of a corpse, the white petals become pink when the sakura's drink the corpse's blood."

"That's scary." Tsuna smiled, Hibari for the first time smiled back as well.

"Its ironic, how many times have I seen the blood of others that I would die because of sakuras?" 

Tsuna pulled Hibari's limp body towards him, "it is ironic."

"Oi."

"Hm?"

"Help me up." 

"Are you sure you can move, Hibari-san."

"Just help me up."

Tsuna did as he was told, he helped Hibari sit up. There was a height difference between the older boy and the younger one, Hibari was clearly taller. 

"Look at me." Tsuna looked up at Hibari; there were traces of tears that had fallen on his cheeks. Hibari licked Tsuna's cheek, Tsuna blushed. 

"Salty."

"Hibari-san…" Tsuna blushed, Hibari smiled deviously.

"I've always liked you ever since."

Hibari whispered as he softly placed his lips upon Tsuna's; Tsuna blush deepened, and so did their kiss. 

"Thank you, I have to feed the sakura's now." Hibari whispered he then fell over; Tsuna looked at Hibari then began to cradle him without a second thought.

Tsuna knew the tears began to fall again, tears falling on Hibari's face.

Those tears should have been blood; blood is what made Hibari look the most beautiful, even Tsuna admitted that. Those tears of sadness, pain, remorse, and love. They should have been blood; the blood they both shed for each other, the blood that described the tears that fell along with the sakura petals.

Buried forever in time, a memory of blood soaked petals upon pale white skin.

* * *

A/N: I don't know why but I feel like Hibari was kinda OOC, I guess that's only possible with this kind of fic, huh? If they're is any spelling/grammar mistakes please let me know. Review kudasai(please)!


End file.
